A Tale of Two Scientists
by Moonshine's Guide
Summary: Hiatus: Writer's block Need to locate my copy of Sabriel
1. Departing Oblivion

Chapter One: Departing Oblivion 

"He burned my lab," Vexen stated angrily. "He had the audacity to kill both my clones and destroy my lab. Why did I join the Organization anyway?"

Zexion silently watched as Vexen ranted about Axel. Both of the senior Organization members had escaped by the skin of their teeth. The only reason they had escaped was that Vexen, having made a breakthrough with cloning Riku, had produced a clone of himself as well as a clone of Zexion. Lexeaus had downright refused to be cloned, and there had been a snowball's chance in hell that Vexen would have cloned any neophyte. They had sent the clones into the battles, to test them out. They worked perfectly, acting just like they would have, and were able to pull off the charade that the clones were the real deal. The only real problem was that the clones were slightly weaker than the originals. And the fact they were now both dead. But Vexen had decided he would deal with that the next time he tried.

"What are we going to do?" Zexion asked. "We can not stay here forever, and we can not return to The World that Never Was. We would be killed. We did not just escape death to walk right into its open maw."

Vexen paused in his ranting, his eyes sliding over the smoking ruins of his laboratory. "True, true. The Organization is no safe haven. We should leave and study the darkness by ourselves. We will certainly receive more respect."

"Where should we start then? After we grab some spare clothes. Unless Axel burned those too," Zexion said sullenly. Axel had burned most of the library as well. Zexion hadn't managed to save most of his books. He was very mad about that. Well, he would be if he could feel.

"Where it all started. Hollow Bastion," Vexen replied. "Go get some clothes and meet me in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes." Zexion sighed and opened a dark portal to his room.

10 Minutes later...

Zexion was already waiting in the Entrance Hall when Vexen entered via a portal. "Ready?" he asked. Zexion nodded affirmatively. They took one last look around the place. Marluxia's flower ornamentation still hung from the walls, gathering dust. The place was quickly being abandoned. It had already acquired a tragic undertone with all the deaths that had occurred in its walls, some from even before the Organization had occupied it.

"I am never coming back here," Vexen said, opening a portal and walking through it. Zexion followed after.

Hollow Bastion...

"It has changed much," Vexen whispered, staring at his other's home.

The restoration committee had started rebuilding, but it still looked downcast and abandoned. People had come to help rebuild, but it was still in its infant stages. Zexion and Vexen stood upon one of the city walls that overlooked the rebuilding. Zexion stared for a moment, before turning and heading towards the bailey.

"Come on. We need to get to the lab." Vexen looked once more at the town that was slowly being rebuilt, before following Zexion to the Postern.

From the postern, they headed towards the old lab, the heartless avoiding them since they lacked the hearts the heartless craved. They silently entered their old master's room, the room where they had committed the final atrocity against their master and shoved him into the Dark Realm. Not a word was spoken between the two nobodies as they passed through this room. Zexion opened the passage to the old lab and both quickly entered, wanting desperately to get away from that study that smelled of guilt and was laced with betrayal. Neither relaxed until they entered the Computer area.

Vexen quickly approached the computer. He started typing an algorithm into the system, so he could access the files they needed. At least until a mechanical voice stated, "Attention current user. This is a warning. The continuation of the usage of this system will result in defensive action." Vexen looked at Zexion and shrugged. Zexion moved forward, as Vexen continued typing. A few warning beeps occurred before the mechanical voice said, "Defense mechanism activated." A beam shot out of the machine on the back wall and digitized the two surprised nobodies.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Thus I own the nobodies!!! Just Kidding!(very bad Zatch Bell reference) Anyway Square and Disney owns it all. Sadly.

A/n: My first KH fanfic. I will tell you this straight out. I love Vexen. he is my favorite Organization member. I would like to thank you for reading and I hope you will continue to do so.

See the little button in the lower left hand corner? Press it, leave a message, and you'll recieve a Zexion plushie. Thanks!!


	2. Sark, Tron, and Quark?

Chapter 2: Sark, Tron, and... Quark? 

Vexen and Zexion glanced around the I/O Tower. "I have not been in here for a long time," Zexion stated.

"I still can't believe this world has persisted in the computer. I'm surprised Xemnas didn't manage to mangle it into tiny little pieces,"  
Vexen grumbled. He was rather mad at the outfit change that had occurred when they had been digitized into Space Paranoids. Both of their cloaks had acquired a bluish tinge, along with the silver zippers and chains becoming a light blue. Not to mention the fact that Vexen's hair looked like he had tiny electric blue Christmas lights in it. Poor Vexen.

Zexion glanced at Vexen with his uncovered eye. "I wonder if Tron is still here?" he mused. He walked out of the I/O Tower Communications room and into the hallway. Vexen followed behind him, grumbling about his hair and observing everything in sight.

"Why did the computer zap us in?" Vexen questioned. "It never did that when Even lived here. It only digitized people who typed in a certain code, and I wasn't typing in that code. This is perplexing ..." he trailed off, lost to thought.

"Who are you?" a harsh grating voice interrupted. Zexion and Vexen jumped and turned to stare at the computer program that had addressed them. It had glaring red highlights and a stern face.

"We could ask the same thing of you," Zexion replied nonchalantly. The man flicked a hand, and several Magnum loaders and Strafers appeared, along with two Destroyers. The nobodies glanced at each other before Vexen asked, "You're joking right?"

The program looked startled at first, but his expression quickly hardened. "No I am not. The MCP requires you for questioning," he said, put off by the nobodies' resistance to his orders.

"And if we don't come?" Zexion inquired.

"Then you will be derezzed," the program replied.

Vexen sighed and muttered, "I still get no respect." He concentrated and sent several large ice spikes through the ranks of the heartless, destroying most of them. The computer program, better known as Sark, had a look of disbelief spread across his face. The look disappeared as he summoned more heartless.

Zexion rolled his eyes, "This is getting ridiculous." He stepped forward and created illusions of both him and Vexen. As the heartless confusedly attacked the illusions, Vexen and Zexion continued down the path. "That was rather annoying," Zexion stated.

"Zexion, why didn't your nose smell the program?" Vexen wondered out loud.

Zexion kept walking. "I was concentrating on Tron's scent. I was not paying attention to other scents. Consequently, I did not detect the rogue program's presence."

"How do you know what Tron smells like? You haven't been here since you lost your heart. And I sincerely doubt that Tron will recognize you either," Vexen stated, gesturing to Zexion's appearance that looked nothing like that of his other, Ienzo.

Zexion ignored him and kept walking. He tilted his nose up every so often and sniffed to reaffirm that they were on the right path. They almost walked past Tron. The only reason they didn't was because a bulky program grabbed Zexion from behind, lifted him into the air, and covered his mouth. Zexion began struggling to escape, muttering obscenities into the palm that covered his mouth. Vexen snorted. Zexion looked like a fish struggling to get out of a fisherman's grasp.

"Are you with the MCP?" the program snarled.

Vexen shook his head no. The program still seemed suspicious. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" it demanded, until a calmer voice interjected, "Relax Quark, I don't think they are." Tron walked out, looking at the strange scene in front of him.

"Quark?" Vexen asked amused. "Isn't that a subatomic material?"

"Are you saying that I'm small?" Quark shrieked, squeezing Zexion struggling body harder. Zexion gasped and began struggling harder to get from the choking, death grip. One could almost hear hear the muffled words that escaped. They sounded something like: "Let go of me, this is undignified, let me go, god da$&t." One could almost hear it, but not quite.

"Quark, calm down. They're users," Tron asserted firmly.

"How can you tell?" asked Quark.

"Only a user would react like that," Tron said, pointing to the struggling Zexion.

"So true," Quark said looking down at Zexion. He thought for a second, before setting Zexion down. "I still don't trust them," he stated. Zexion let out a sigh of relief as he felt his feet touch the ground. He scurried over to Vexen's side. He began checking to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

"You looked like a fish," Vexen told him.

Zexion glared at him. "Well, you look like a Christmas tree with those lights in your hair," he replied, sarcasm lacing his words. Vexen glowered at him and muttered something under his breath.

"So who are you?" Tron asked.

Zexion was disappointed that the computer program didn't remember him. Of course, the last time Zexion had visited Tron, he had still been Ienzo and had looked much different back then. So it was to be expected. "I'm Zexion," he murmured dully. "And this is Vexen." The older nobody inclined his head slightly, as an indication that he acknowledged his introduction.

"What is the MCP?" Vexen asked. The computer program who had attacked them earlier had mentioned an MCP, and Quark had accused them of being with him. Vexen had a feeling that this MCP was not good news. It hadn't existed back when Even had lived here, so Vexen had no clue of what to expect.

Tron looked at them, puzzled. "You really are users if you don't know who the MCP is. He's the Master Control Program, or MCP. He's trying to take control of system, so that the users can't use it."

"That would be why I couldn't access the files we needed," Vexen complained to Zexion.

"Indeed," Tron stated. "Will you help us get rid of the MCP? We could find that file of yours. Quark is a guardian of one of the I/O towers." Quark glowered at them. As he said earlier, he didn't trust the two nobodies.

Zexion and Vexen looked at each other. The file they needed was necessary for two reasons. One, it held all the research notes they had taken during the duration of the original experiments, back when Vexen and Zexion had been Even and Ienzo. Another reason was that all the information on the Organization, the heartless, and the nobodies was stored on that file, and they didn't want anybody else to find it. They had done some pretty awful things during the experiments.

"Might as well," Zexion stated. "It's not like we have anything better to do. And we do need that file. Who better to help locate files on a computer than computer programs?"

Vexen agreed. "What do you need us to do?" he asked unconcerned. 'This is going to be a walk in the park,' he thought. More like a light cycle and a fight through it in reality, but how was he supposed to know that? He controls ice, he's not psychic.

Disclaimer:I, alas, own nothing. If I did, My precious Vexie would still be alive and Zexion too. But I don't so they're... they're...Dead!! (Sob)

Chapter number two Is up!!! The Christmas Lights in Vexen's hair is a really reference to when I attempted to put up the Christmas lights this year. (One word: Diaster.) So many reviewers!! My, this story is much more popular than my other one. Thanks to all my reviewers: **Scylla Desdemonia Ophelia, Lady Karai, Mooncry, NinjaMatty, The White Raven013, Passe on an Angle, CSOmega, EliasDaemonwing, Levuica, Lost Nobody, AND Littlebrick**. Thank you so Much!! Zexion plushie's for all of you!! (hands out Zexy plushie's) Now if you review this chapter, you'll recieve a Tron plushie!! And if you can tell me the quote from "The Pirates of Penzance" (I'll give you a hint, Vexen says it) you will recieve a special plushie. So Review Please!!


	3. Light Cycle Mania

Chapter 3: Light Cycle Mania 

Tron began to lead them farther down the path. Quark glared at Vexen and Zexion every so often. Vexen strode on, taking in the surroundings. Zexion made sure he stayed away from Quark. He didn't want to in the 'hug of doom' again.

"So where are we headed?" Vexen asked.

"We're going to the Pit Cell. We need to access the terminal there," Tron replied, hurrying ahead. He didn't want Sark to catch up with them. That would be very bad as he probably had orders to derezz Quark and any of his companions. The MCP was derezzing more and more programs lately, including most of the guardians. In fact, Quark was one of the two left. The other was deep in hiding, somewhere.

As soon as they reached the lift that led to the PC, Tron ushered them on. Heartless were beginning to appear, and no matter what Vexen said, (They're low-level! Demyx is stronger than them!!) Tron did NOT want a confrontation. Because whenever the Heartless showed up, Sark came trundling after them. So he made sure that all of them got on before the lift took off. Before they knew it, they were entering the Pit Cell.

"Hurry Tron. I haven't heard anything good about this place," Quark grumbled. "I heard it leads to the Game Grid."

Zexion asked the inevitable question. "What's the Game Grid?"

Tron and Quark looked at each other. "Let's hope you never find out," Quark said quickly, turning to the terminal and beginning to type. "Okay, let's see... all right... wait, what the?"

"Quark, what happened?" Tron asked urgently.

"The terminal... it's acting on it's..." Quark never got to finish his sentence. The MCP, who had taken over the Terminal, had zapped all four of them to the ...duh duh duuuuh!! GAME GRID.

Vexen looked around. "What just happened?" He was sitting on an ice blue light cycle, and Zexion was nearby on a black one. Quark and Tron were on separate electric blue cycles. In each of their hands was one of those electro-rods.

"We're in the game Grid," Tron called back. "Be careful!! If you lose in here, well..."

Vexen and Zexion nodded. They understood that in here, to lose was to die. And they would be d#$ed if they died so soon. They leaned forward, grasped the handlebars, and took off.

It took Vexen about five minutes to adjust to riding the light cycle. He had never been on a motorcycle, let alone a light cycle. So he wobbled back and forth on the cycle, as it swerved and swayed under him, until he got the hang of it. The Heartless made it worse. Poor Vexen had to learn how to keep the bike going AND attack with the rod. He got hit several times, and consequently by the time he got the hang of riding the light cycle, he was swearing like a sailor at everything imaginable.

Zexion, on the other hand, took to riding the light cycle as a fish takes to swimming in the sea. He had ridden before, back when he was Ienzo and had visited Tron at least once a week, sometimes more. Back before the game was a Death Match. So he easily zoomed about, knocking Heartless all around and showing off. At least until Vexen sent an ice spike towards him. That stopped the exhibition pretty quickly.

Tron and Quark were the best by far. They zigged and zagged past the walls, made 45 degree turns perfectly, and took out tons of heartless.

Everything went perfectly. Until the wall popped up in front of Quark's light cycle. He slammed full speed into it. He flew 20 feet into the air and landed in a crumpled heap in the middle of the track.

Tron immediately stopped his light cycle and ran over to his friend's side. Zexion followed suit and pulled over as well. Vexen, after a couple of seconds of fumbling about for the brake (where is the godd$&# brake?), finally pulled into a sudden stop. He flew over the handlebars, did a complete 360 degree flip, and landed right on his rear end. "Owwww," he moaned and staggered to his feet. He walked over to where the others were clustered.

"C'mon Quark!!! Speak to me!!" Tron said worriedly, shaking his friends shoulders. Zexion and Vexen stood silently, watching the two programs. They tried to recall those feelings of worry, of concern for a hurt friend. They tried to grasp the memory of those feelings. They only received faint answers, but they were able to put on a proper face.

"I'm all... right," Quark replied, struggling to his feet. He pulled out his identity disk and tossed it at the abnormally large heartless that had appeared while Tron, Zexion, and Vexen had been making sure Quark was all right. It looked like a large monitor with mechanic arms protruding out of both sides, two on each side. The arms ended in claw-like protuberances that whirled and snapped at the four of them. A large heartless emblem was spread across the monitor.

"Greetings Programs," a metallic, unemotional, mechanic voice boomed. "You have been chosen to test out the new deresolution program. Have fun, and thank you," the mechanic voice, otherwise known as the MCP, concluded sadistically.

"How come you didn't smell THAT?" Vexen accused Zexion as he summoned his shield. Zexion tched at him and pulled out a small, baseball-sized, crystal orb. He looked at Tron's identity disk that the program had pulled out and had begun to attack with. Zexion concentrated on the orb. The orb glowed and elongated into a flat disk with two circular marks on it, almost identical to Tron's. Zexion smirked and entered the fray, tossing the disk at the heartless's head-moniter. Vexen rolled his eyes and began to freeze one of the heartless's arms.

The fight soon fell into a pattern. The heartless swiped at one of them, and Vexen froze the appendage to the ground. Then Tron, Quark, and Zexion attacked the arm. They repeated the pattern, as the heartless hacked at them with its claws, and every so often it shot lasers at them. They were especially careful of the lasers. One of them had hit one of the minor heartless. It had been derezzed immediately. The group had decided to avoid the lasers after that.

Everything was going fine. Until one of the lasers hit Quark. Time seemed to slow down (Zexion privately wondered if Number X was nearby. He wasn't.), as Quark collapsed to the ground, his body already beginning to digitize into oblivion.

"Don't worry about me," Quark wheezed. "Defeat that... that thing. And destroy the MCP!!" His last words echoed as his body faded,  
a tired smile on his face.

Tron turned to face the heartless, a murderous look in his eyes. He said nothing. Charging full speed, he jumped into the air and tossed his identity disk, charged with a Thundara spell, at the Heartless. It pierced the Heartless's monitor, creating a gigantic hole in it. On the return trip it created another hole. The heartless, unable to sustain such damage, fell to the ground and began fading like all heartless do. A large pink heart rose out of the fading remains.

Vexen and Zexion watched it. "Another heart for Xemnas." Zexion muttered, the disk in his hand changing back into its original crystal orb. "Yes," Vexen replied, unsettled. He wondered if Xemnas would figure out that they were alive. He hoped not.

Both of the Nobodies watched Tron's silent grief. But soon they had to tear the program away from his grief. A portal had opened nearby. The two nobodies led the distraught program towards it.

"Goodbye, friend," Tron murmured as he entered the portal to the Pit Cell. The Two Nobodies glanced at each other, before following Tron through it. They had no words of comfort; they didn't know what to say. So they stayed silent.

Upon their arrival in the Pit Cell, Tron silently began typing. "We are sorry for your loss," Vexen murmured, placing a pale hand on the program's shoulder. Tron shrugged it off.

"It's all right," he said, grief evident in his voice. "He died the way he wanted to. In a fight." Tron tapped a couple more buttons on the Terminal. "There. When you get back to the User world, the file you need will be up on the screen."

"Tron, what are you going to do?" Zexion asked softly. He felt bad for his friend. Maybe they shouldn't have come back, he thought.

Tron smiled at them. "I'm going to overthrow the MCP. Avenge Quark's death. And make this computer safe for users again."

Zexion smiled. "Good luck," he whispered and pressed the button that would teleport Vexen and himself back to Hollow Bastion, and out of the computer.

The day I own KH will be the day the Ragnorak occurs. Trust me, I'd prefer to not own it, if those were the conditions.

A/n: Um...yeah. I killed Quark. I had all these plans for him, but... he didn't come out the way I wanted him to. Besides it gives Tron another reason to overthrow the tyranical MCP. But don't worry too much, another OC comes in next chapter, with a familar face accomping them (Think Scottish) Hopefully, they'll turn out the way I want them too.

I'm really sorry this chapter wasn't updated as soon. It took me some time to write it, several other complications arose, and my parents dragged me into the city for "Bonding". When it was raining SIDEWAYS!!!! In less than 3 minutes my pants were soaked through. ACK!! Chicago is the only city where it will rain when you don't want it.(Grumble)

Many thanks to my reviewers: **Lady Karai, The White Raven013, CSOmega, AND Levuica**. You all recieve Tron Plushies!! Now IF you review this chapter, you will recieve either Vexen or Zexion on a light cycle plushies!! Your Choice. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!! GRACIAS!!

P.S. How's the battle scene? It's my first, so I would appreciate feedback on that particularly.


	4. Gummi of Fortune

Chapter 4: Gummi of Fortune 

Vexen looked through the file that they had risked so much to obtain, as he leaned against the bailey wall. "The notes are all there. Along with the rest of the information. Did you implant the virus?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes. Nothing should be able to access the data space now. And if they do, the corruption function should activate."

"Good. But the presence of the MCP makes this lab unable for use," Vexen stated. "So we shall unfortunately have to find a new lab."

"Yes, unfortunately. Also, we shall have to acquire a gummi ship," Zexion replied, staring out towards Villain's Vale.

"Why? We have the Dark portals," Vexen reasoned. "Why do we need a gummi ship?"

"Think about it, Vexen. The portals all send us through Betwixt and Between. That means we could run into another member of the Organization. So that means we should limit our use of them."

Vexen grumbled. "So where are we going to get a gummi ship?" he inquired, slipping the file into one of his cloak's overly large pockets.

"Do ye need a gummi ship?" a voice called from the entryway to the Borough. A large mog appeared, with what appeared to be a black and white cat in a red cape riding it. Vexen and Zexion blinked a couple times.

"What?" they asked simultaneously. _'Where did the cat come from?'_ they thought to themselves.

"Do ye need a gummi ship?" the cat repeated in his scottish brogue. "I heard ye saying that ye needed a gummi ship. Me friend, she has one. She'll let ye borrow it. I think."

"Who are you?" Vexen asked. "And why didn't you smell him?" he added quietly to Zexion.

"I did," Zexion hissed back. "But smells more like a machine than a cat." Vexen looked at the cat.

The cat smiled and replied, "How 'bout I read yer fortune?! A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it aginst me if it doesn't come true." Vexen and Zexion stared stunned, thinking, _'Who the hell is this lunatic?'_ Cait Sith noticed the looks. "Oh, so sorry. I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith!"

Vexen took one look at Cait before turning to Zexion. "How do we know that we can trust that? It's a Fortune teller." Vexen trusted only in science and had a habit of mocking anything mystical. He considered it to be a load of rubbish.

Zexion looked at Vexen with his uncovered eye. "Relax. Let's just go along with what the cat has to say. It mentioned a gummi ship earlier. Perhaps we can barter passage."

"Barter?!?!" Vexen sputtered.

"Yes, barter. We have very little munny, and what remains shall have to be used for food and other necessities. Perhaps this Cait Sith can help us persuade this friend of his to let us borrow their gummi," Zexion explained reasonably to Vexen. Vexen looked at him, before agreeing, disgruntled. Zexion turned his attention back to Cait. "Alright where's this friend of yours?"

Cait paused. "I'll tell ye IF ye allow me to read yer fortune." He punctuated the statement by waving his megaphone about.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled. Cait jumped for joy. He did a little dance and a piece of paper appeared. Zexion read it out loud. "Be careful of Forgetfulness. Your favorite color is... Blue?" Zexion looked at Cait.

Cait shrugged. "Let me try agin." Cait repeated the dance and handed the slip of paper to Vexen. Vexen grumbled, but read the fortune aloud. "Shadow and light will cross your path, but be wary of the soul." Vexen looked skeptically at Zexion. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket. "So Cait, where's this friend of yours?"

Cait had been listening carefully to the fortune. It was the first time he had ever received something like THIS. "I'll show ye," he stated calmly, "but I'm coming with ye on this journey whether ye like it or not."

Zexion stared at him. "No, I refuse. I REFUSE to let a cat come with us," Zexion began to rant.

Vexen rolled his eyes and asked Cait if he could take them to where this friend of his lived so that they could barter about the gummi ship. Cait turned the mog around and had it begin trotting into the borough. Vexen grabbed the still ranting Zexion and pulled him along after the fortune telling cat.

Cait didn't lead them to any house. He led them to the new gummi hanger, where all the gummi landed and took off. The hanger was of moderate size; it had several landing docks, as well as a repair area. It was towards the repair area that Cait led the two nobodies. Vexen and Zexion peered about, looking at the gummi ships. Most of them were small, but Cait seemed to be leading them towards a moderate sized one. It was midnight blue with a flaming Phoenix emblem on the tail. The gummi had several guns and what appeared to be a small laser for its defense system.

Cait had his mog walk right up to the gummi. "Hey Kilaree!! I have customer for ye!!" he called.

"Be right there!" a quiet voice called down. A few seconds later, a girl exited the gummi and jumped right before Cait, Vexen, and Zexion. She was a rather pale, sick-looking girl with snow white hair and dark violet eyes. "So what do you need?" she asked quietly.

Vexen and Zexion stared for a moment. They had been expecting, well, a guy in spite of the fact Cait had said 'her' when describing his friend earlier. (Somewhere in the Borough, Yuffie screamed, "SEXIST!!")

Vexen recovered first. "We need a gummi," he stated.

The girl cocked an eyebrow. "I figured that... how much munny you willing to pay?" she replied bluntly. Vexen looked at Zexion. In all the two of them had what amounted to be... 2000 munny. Kilaree noticed the look between the two. She smirked. "Not much, eh? That's all right. If Cait brought you, that means he read an interesting fortune for you guys. That right, Cait?"

"That's right, lassie," Cait replied. "I've never received any other like it."

"Hmmmm, may I hear it please?" she asked politely. "Oh, my name's Kilaree by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Vexen and this is Zexion. I don't think you really want to hear it..." Vexen replied.

"I think I do," Kilaree asserted stubbornly.

"Shadow and Light will cross your path, but be wary of the soul," Zexion said quickly. _'Why is this so important? It's just a stupid fortune,'_ he thought to himself.

Kilaree looked at Cait quickly. Cait made a motion, indicating to her that that was the prediction he had made. "Sounds like a warning," she murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Vexen asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Kilaree rested her head on a clenched fist. "All right here's the deal, boys. I can tell from your lack of answer to my previous question about munny that you don't have much. I also get the feeling that you guys have no clue how to pilot a gummi. So, boys, I'll let you use my gummi. BUT you'll let Cait and me come along. I'll pilot; Cait comes along because he's a friend of mine. So deal or no deal?"

Vexen looked at Kilaree before dragging Zexion off to talk to him. "What are we going to do? We can't let that girl come with us! What if she finds out that we're nobodies? You forget, we're not that popular."

Zexion glared at Vexen. "Vexen think. It's doubtful we'll get any better offers. In fact I doubt that we'll get any other offers. Besides, if worse comes to worse we can kill her. And that cat," Zexion stated plainly. "So just agree. For now." Vexen nodded.

They walked back towards Kilaree and Cait. "All right," Vexen said icily, extending his hand. Kilaree smirked and grasped it. As she shook it, Vexen felt odd, like something was ... draining out of him. Unoticed by anyone, Kilaree's eyes darkened, but returned to their normal shade as she abrubtly ripped her hand out of his.

Cait did a little dance on his mog. "Welcome to the Midnight Phoenix, lads!!" he shouted energetically.

Kilaree snorted and walked towards the gummi. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Vexen stared at his hand. The draining sensation was gone now. He shrugged and they both followed their new aquaintance into the gummi, with Cait Sith close behind, shouting excitedly into his megaphone.

"Yippee, a new adventure!! I canna wait!!"

Disclaimer: If I did own KH, Vincent Valentine, Cait Sith, and Rufus Shinra would be in it. But I don't so they aren't.

Sorry it took so long to update. I was rather busy, what with my return to school. So I won't be able to update as fast. Sorry. And I would LOVE to thank Lady Karai. She helped me with Cait's Scottish accent. A round of applause for the wonderful Lady Karai!!!!!

To all my reviewers:**Brightmoon13, Levuica, EliasDaemonwing, and The White Raven013** THANK YOU!! The Zexion on a light Cycle plushie seems to be more popular. So you all recieve one. THANKS!!! Now if you review this chapter, you wil recieve... a Cait Sith Plushie. Review Please!!


	5. Visions

_Visions/premontions/precognitive flashes/etc. etc._

Chapter 5: Visions

_I saw a man. He walked towards me, a peculiar expression on his face.He is swathed in the cloaks I know belong to the Organization. I demand to know what occurred, how it started. He remains silent. All around him, familiar faces pop up. They are of supposed heroes, though their facial features are etched into malicious smirks that don't bode well for the silent man. They demanded that he be killed. They attacked him and... disappeared. Then the keening rose up. Millions, millions chanted, crying for this man. I could still hear them even when I covered my ears. I heard their whispers, placing the fault on my shoulders._

_The scene shifted._

_A barren landscape surrounded me. I was standing in a field of some sort. Three people approached me. They were clad in armor and were bearing ... Keyblades? I rubbed my eyes and followed after the figures._

_They walked into a vale. A vale that was covered in abandoned keyblades. I stared around in shock as the figures proceeded towards the center of the vale, towards three powerful keyblades. The figure in the middle, he seemed to be the leader, he said something to the other two. I couldn't hear it. D#$ dead zone. I scurried forward to get a better view of the unfolding scene. The three figures lifted the keyblades that had been imbedded in the earth. As they did so, words flicked across my subconscious and stoked it. Many were illegible, others were written in a foreign tongue, the only two words that I could read in fact scared me. They scarred themselves onto my memory. KEYBLADE WAR. Another set glared out at me as well. It was in a foreign language though. It proclaimed PAFYNA DRA CUIM. I gulped and didn't notice the leader of the group I had followed sneak up behind me. I twisted around just as the blade descended._

Kilaree jerked awake. Her eyes were wide, and where her hands grasped the gummi's steering wheel, they were a bloodless white. Short gasping breaths escaped her mouth in fitful gasps as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Are ye all right?" Cait asked concerned.

"Yeah... I'm fine," Kilaree said quietly. She ran a hand through her white hair.

"Another vision?"

"Mmmhmm. They're happening more frequently. I had another earlier. When I shook Vexen's hand," she said remembering. A sudden pain in her elbow stopped her. She hissed, but kept her hands on the wheel. "Ack," she muttered. "D#$ joints. Been f&#$ed up since the surgery." The last part was added disdainfully.

"What did ye see?" Cait's voice interrupted Kilaree's short ramble.

"What? Oh you mean in the vision?" Kilaree asked as she began to relax from the strain of the vision. They always wreaked havoc on her body, the headaches and the aches in her joints. The aching joints could be attributed to the multiple surgeries she'd been through, the headaches to the Accident, but they only occurred in such a painful magnitude right before and after the visions slammed into her. She unconsciously rubbed the scar that extended from her right temple to the back of her scull, retreating past her hair line. Her bangs hid the scar effectively from most people, but the man named Vexen had noticed as they boarded the gummi. She luckily managed to divert his question by showing both him and his friend to their quarters.

"At first I saw a man... a Nobody. I could tell from his cloak. Only the Organization wears cloaks like that. Speaking of which we need to remember to get our guests new clothes. Otherwise, they'll stick out like a sore thumb. But I digress. I inquired of the man to say what had happened, how it began. I don't know what he was accused of; that's in the Dead Zone. He remained silent. I repeated my questions; not a word escaped his mouth. The next second he was surrounded by angry Keybearers, they demanded that he be killed. They disappeared, and a horrid keening filled my ears. Thousands of millions were crying for this man. I heard them whispering my name, leaving me the blame," Kilaree whispered with a slight shudder.

"Who was the man?" Cait interrupted. Kilaree glared at him.

"I don't know. He was wearing a cloak with the hood up. It ensconced his face so I couldn't see it. I just knew he was a Nobody, and that the keybearers didn't like him for some reason. And the barren vale vision. I saw it again," Kilaree added distressed. "That's the fifth time. I don't like it. I've never had repeating visions before, Cait. And to be frank, it scares the s$&# outta me. And I don't know what either of the visions mean either." Kilaree sighed. "Cait, am I going mad?" she asked after a long pause.

"No, lassie. Ye're as sane as any other person," Cait reassured her. Kilaree constantly worried about her sanity. She had ever since the Accident and its subsequent consequences.

Kilaree smiled slightly at Cait. "I must sound so repetitive to you. Always complaining about my joints, my headaches, and my constant inquires about my sanity. Jeez, I'm pathetic aren't I? Never mind. I'm rambling again."

"It's alright, lassie. What do ye think of our new guests?" Cait replied.

Kilaree grunted at him as she maneuvered the gummi out of the way of an abnormally large asteroid. "They seem all right... for Nobodies. As long as they don't try anything funny," she murmured. She paused, and continued, "I don't really care, actually. Just because they lack a heart isn't any reason to ostracize a person or hunt them down like animals. Which is what I fear the keybearer will do when he returns." She pursed her lips, while a hiss of air escaped.

"What's that?" Cait's voice asked. They were quickly approaching what appeared to be a world that wasn't on any of Kilaree's charts.

"I don't know, Cait. Watch the Gummi. Check the computer system to see if it's in there. I just installed a new information gummi. I'm going to go tell our guests," Kilaree stated, taking one last look at the new world that they were hovering over before standing up in one smooth motion and slighting limping off to inform Vexen and Zexion, muttering something along the lines of d$&# joints.

Cait observed the world. Its name was Charter, or so said the screen that had popped up as soon as Kilaree had departed to find Vexen and Zexion. There seemed to be two continents, a Northern and a Southern one. The upper seemed to be split in half by a large wall, with a military zone to the south of the wall. In the extreme north a large city was visible along with a gigantic glacier that was enclosed by two tall mountains in an already big Mountain chain. Cait ran a free hand over the mog's head.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"The girl knows something," Zexion's droll voice interrupted Vexen's concentration. Vexen looked up from the small experiment he had started. The rooms in the gummi ship changed to suit the user, and the room that Vexen had been given was a small lab. It wasn't as big as the one he had had in The Castle that Never Was, nor was it as big as his lab at Castle Oblivion. But it would serve. It would serve well indeed.

"What makes you say that? And her name's Kilaree," Vexen grumbled, returning his attention to his experiment. It was a simple chemical experiment, but it was vital to make sure everything in the lab worked properly. He didn't want everything to blow up in his face. Zexion had received a separate room, one that was more similar to a library than to a lab.

Zexion glanced at Vexen. "The looks she's giving us. I don't think she entirely bought the story we told her. And she smells like death. The scent is nigh undetectable, but it's still there," Zexion replied, a thoughtful expression entering his eye.

Before the conversation could proceed, a knock echoed throughout the room. Vexen almost dropped the test tube that he was holding. He fumbled it but managed to grab it at the last possible second. He uttered a barely audible expletive and uttered, "Who's there?"

Kilaree entered the room. "It's just me. I came to tell you that we reached a world. Just in case," she informed them and departed before either of them could reply.

Zexion stood up. "I hope that there are enough heartless for us to study there." He followed Kilaree out. Vexen grumbled, but set the test tube down and walked after his friend and their pilot. He took one last look at the test tube. It should be fine without his supervision. It needed to sit untouched for a while anyways. He quickly continued towards the cockpit.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Cait was still looking out at the new world. "It's called Charter, Kilaree," he told her as she and Zexion entered. Vexen entered several seconds later.

"Interesting name," she said as an automatic response. She wasn't really interested in what the world was called; she just wanted to go explore it for some reason that she didn't know. Just call it a feeling. "Do you guys want to go down there? To see if there are any heartless for you to research?" she asked, unconsciously rubbing her elbow joint.

Zexion looked back at Vexen, who nodded slightly. "Might as well," Vexen replied. "You never know if there's any heartless until you reach the surface."

"I'm coming with," Kilaree asserted firmly.

"But lassie..." Cait began to protest.

"No buts, Cait. You stay here. C'mon you two. I'll show you to the disembarkment room." Kilaree grasped both Nobodies firmly by the elbow and escorted them to the disembarkment room. Cait rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the world.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"Alright you two step in there, while I set up the coordinates," Kilaree instructed, pointing to a moderately sized chamber that lay separate from the rest of the room. Vexen and Zexion stepped cautiously into the room. It was surprisingly plain; there was no decoration except for several circular devices. Kilaree entered a few seconds later, a rifle with a bayonet attached was strapped to her back. "Ready, gents?" They nodded nervously. She had an amused glint in her eye. "Teleport us," she stated. An over-cliched blinding light filled the room. When it disappeared, there was nothing in sight.

__

I'M BACK!!! I'm sorry it took so long to post. It's just that finals are here. And these are FINAL finals. My school system runs on a block system. So I have two sets of FINAL finals, now and in June. So most of my time has been spent cramming.

Now explanations. Yes, Kilaree is a seer, as demonstrated by the beginning of this chapter. All of her visions will and shall be written in 1st person to distinguish them from the rest of the chapter. This chapter was a more Kilaree oriented one, but I just wanted you guys to know a little more about her before we got any farther. She does have limitations with these visions, as well as her fighting capabilties. The whole joint problems will be explained as the story progresses. She's not that old actually (She's 24), it's just an accident that happened earlier in her life limits her. The accident will also be explained later in this fic.

Ah my lovely reviwers. How you make the sun shine and the moon glow.(Waay waaay too much poetry.) I would like to thank all of my reviewers: **SangoShadowMage, Sulhadahne, Levuica, EliasDaemonwing, Lady Karai, CSOmega, The White Raven013, Undefined-Impurity, and Mooncry**. Thank you all for reviewing. You all recieve a Cait Sith plushie. Now if you review this time you will recieve... um... a... plushie of your choice!!! Tell me what you want in your review, and that will be the one you recieve. Thank you and please.. REVIEW!!! 


	6. Meetings

Chapter 6: Meetings 

The next second Vexen, Zexion, and Kilaree had appeared in a snow-covered garden that surrounded a house. Zexion and Vexen's Organization robes had disappeared to be replaced with black mail as well as black long-sleeved undershirts, pants, and surcoats. Kilaree's clothing had changed to something similar to Vexen and Zexion's, but hers were silver. Strange circular marks had appeared on their foreheads.

"Where are we?" Zexion asked, shifting to adjust to the extra weight of the mail.

"At the Abhorsen's House," a voice purred. "Off-worlders, what brings you here?"

They looked down. "Not another cat," Zexion groaned.

It was true. A snow white cat was scowling up at them. A red collar with a large bell hung around its neck. "What's wrong with cats?" he asked.

"Zexion, I don't think that's cat," Kilaree said with an odd note in her voice.

"Very good, seer. Come inside. It is better to talk of things there." The cat turned around and headed towards the three-story house.

"Seer?" Vexen inquired.

"Don't ask," Kilaree grumbled, as she headed after the cat. Zexion and Vexen shrugged and hurried after her. Zexion was cold even if Vexen was not.

KHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKHBONEKH

A hay cart slowly entered the edges of The City That Never Was. It was drawn by two cows and had several interesting passengers. One was a strange rat creature with curved ears and a short, stubby, fuzzy tail. The other three of the creatures were white with large noses and vaguely humanoid appearances. These were the Bone cousins. The tallest, the one driving the cart, was Smiley. He wore a vest and was attempting to keep his cigar lit, though the rain kept extinguishing it.

"Will you stop that? It's not going to stay lit," another one of the Bones snarled. This Bone was short, with an avaricious glint in his eye. He wore a t-shirt that had a large star on it.

"Phoeny, don't start," the third Bone grumbled to the second, peering at a map that was quickly being soaked through. He was as short as his avaricious cousin but much nicer. He was an avid fan of _Moby Dick_.

"Does it ever stop raining here??" Phoeny continued to grumble. "We should be back in Boneville by now. I can imagine how much they're missing their most beloved Bone."

"Beloved?? The mayor declared a school holiday so the kids could come and throw rocks at you," Smiley added in. The rat creature chuckled. Phoeny shot a dirty look at Smiley and the rat creature.

"Oh be quiet. We left the valley a week ago. We should be back in Boneville. What is this place anyways?" Phoeny said, looking around at the Skyscrapers and the abandoned buildings.

"I wonder how Thorn is??" Fone Bone, the third Bone, asked nobody in particular.

"She's fine." the rat creature told Fone. "She's missing you too I bet. But you'll see her again someday."

"Thanks, Bartleby," Fone told the rat creature.

_Clip Clop Clip Clop._

An echo of horses hooves was heard by the Bones and Bartleby. A girl on a mechanical horse rode up to them. She wore a simple pair of pants and a shirt, as well as a broad-brimmed hat. Two swords were sheathed at her hips.

"This place is abandoned," the girl said in a dreamy voice. "The only things around here are Heartless and Nobodies."

"Wait, what are heartless?? And nobodies??" Phoeny asked.

"Well Phoncible, Heartless are creatures that try to steal the hearts of people. And Nobodies are the bodies that the hearts leave behind," the girl informed Phoeny.

"They sound like the Lord of the Locusts, Maggie. Are they similar??" Fone asked, folding up the map.

"Both mean the end of the world. Anyway, thanks for letting me come along, guys. I like the Valley, but I have to find my sister," Maggie said with a smile.

Smiley, well, smiled. "We don't mind. Right, Bartleby??" Bartleby nodded eagerly.

"I take it that this isn't Boneville," Maggie said drolly.

The Bones nodded.

"Boneville? Never heard of that place," a cocky voice drawled. All of them twisted around and looked at the figure in a black cloak that had appeared behind them.

"Who are you?" Phoeny demanded, standing up in the hay cart and almost falling over as Smiley stopped it. Maggie reined the horse in, staring at the figure, her eyes shielded from the rain by the brim of her hat.

The man pulled off the hood. Spiky red hair sprang out, and two triangular tattoos were under green eyes. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized??" he said.

Smiley and Maggie snorted. "That last part sounded stupider than Smiley does," Phoeny grumbled.

"State your business nobody," Maggie told Axel. He smirked.

"How'd you know??" he asked.

"Only a member of Organization XIII would wear a black cloak like that. And the fact I saw you command one of the lesser Nobodies earlier," Maggie retorted.

The Bones watched in silence. Which was unusual for them. But they remained vigilant. Their time in the Valley had taught them that. At least until Phoeny remarked, "Why don't you read him _Moby Dick_, Fone?? That'll put him to sleep." Fone ignored his cousin.

"Number VIII, what are you doing?" a stern voice asked. Another cloaked figure approached. As he drew level with Axel, he inquired, "New Nobodies?"

"I'm not Nobody. I'm the richest Bone in Boneville!" Phoeny declared.

"Ex-richest," Smiley added in.

"Don't help."

"Perhaps we should take them to the Superior," the cloaked man pondered.

"We're just travelers. You have no right to stop us," Maggie told them angrily, her hand drifting towards one of her swords.

"On the contrary Miss, we have every right. This is the Organization's territory. We control it and you are currently in it. So you have two choices. Go peacefully, or lose your hearts," the cloaked man stated.

Maggie growled. "C'mon boys, it seems we have no choice." She started the mechanical horse.

"Wait, why are we going?" Phoeny asked.

"Because, I happen to like my heart and don't want to lose it anytime soon. Besides Phoeny, I'm sure you'll find some people to scam." The last part was added sarcastically.

Phoeny rubbed his hands together and smirked.

"Don't encourage him, Maggie. He's hard enough to stop already," Fone sighed.

"Sorry," Maggie apologized.

The two Organization members turned and led the Bones, Bartleby, and Maggie off to the Castle That Never Was.

KHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOKKHTOK

Zexion, Vexen, and Kilaree were sitting at a long dining table, cups of tea in their hands. They were looking at the slight, black-haired girl who sat at the head of the table.

"So Sabriel," Kilaree began, "what's an Abhorsen??"

Sabriel glanced up. "It's a person who makes sure the dead stay dead," Mogget, the white cat from earlier, interjected smoothly as he nibbled his fish.

Vexen, Zexion, and Kilaree had arrived soon after Sabriel had woken up. They had explained, slightly as not to disrupt the world borders, about the Heartless. Sabriel had related an incident that had occurred earlier, about several creatures that accompanied a creature of the dead. She described them as small and black, with glowing yellow eyes. A shadow heartless. She seemed to be in a quandary right now, as it seemed her father was stuck in death and his legacy was now hers. The legacy of the Abhorsen had passed to her.

Vexen was having a hard time buying into the Charter magic and the belief of Nine Gates of Death that one supposedly passed through after they died. Vexen believed in Science not this Hocus-pocus. The dead remained dead. It was that simple to him.

Mogget jumped off his stool that he had been sitting on. "Come on, we don't have all day," he mewled. Vexen and Zexion waited outside the room as Sabriel went into the study with Mogget to retrieve some books. Kilaree had wandered upstairs with one of the Sendings (humanoid Creatures made by Charter Magic) to the observatory. A sending rushed past them into the study. Vexen and Zexion followed it in. There was no sign of Sabriel, but a trapdoor was open to the Observatory. Both Nobodies climbed up the ladder and saw Kilaree and Sabriel peering anxiously towards the southern riverbank. Kilaree spoke up first.

"The heartless are working with the dead," she said softly.

"What?" Vexen asked.

"Look through the telescope," Kilaree told him, gesturing towards the telescope that stood next to them.

Vexen looked through it, followed by Zexion. They saw heartless carrying crates and barrels to the riverside where hammerheads nailed them together to create a bridge between stepping stones. Several dead creatures that were somehow alive, though their bodies were decaying, were commanding them. A flaming creature seemed to be in charge.

"The heartless are being commanded by the dead. The flaming creatue is a Mordicant or so Sabriel tells me," Kilaree said quietly. "It's not safe to study them here. They are trying to cross here with the dead to get Sabriel. We should help. You will be able to study them later."

Vexen sighed inwardly. He had a feeling that they would not get to study the Heartless here at all.

FOREVER DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY OCS KILAREE AND MAGGIE!!! THIS GOES FOR ALL FUTURE CHAPTERS AS WELL

I'm so sorry its been so long. I was working on my other stories.(Hint, hint) Anyways thanks to all my reviewers: **EliasDaemonwing, Levuica, CSOmega, Mooncry, Jinzouningen, SangoShadowMage, AND The White Raven013** You all recieve the plushies of your choice.

Before I forget, for those who don't know, I don't own the Bones either. They're just some of my favorite comic characters. I forget who, but somebody requested more of the Organization. Sooooo I decided that each chapter the Bones(and Maggie) will have some escapade with the Organization. There.

Please review!! If you do, you will recieve a... wait for it... Axel Plushie!! And if you can correctly guess the other cloaked man you will recieve a special plushie. So REVIEW PLEASE!!! 


	7. Hark To The Bells

Chapter 7: Hark to the Bells 

Vexen groaned and groggily sat up. He was in some sort of hole. A very large hole. The Paperwing (magical airplane) lay crumbled over to the side. How had he gotten here?? Oh yes. Zexion, Kilaree, Sabriel, Mogget, and he had been flying in the paperwing to Belisaere when Gore crows, a type of undead, flying Heartless of Multiple types, and a new enemy had attacked. A new enemy. It looked like a phoenix, as it emitted a blinding glow. But it appeared insubstantial, at least until it attacked. They had ripped into Paperwing causing it to dip and fall.

Vexen and Zexion had tried to defend the aircraft, but it was to no avail. Sabriel couldn't help as she was driving, and Kilaree was useless as technology didn't seem to function in the Old Kingdom. It also hadn't helped that Zexion and Vexen had had to hold onto the Paperwing by a series of straps. Thus they had to hold onto the straps with one hand and fight with the other. Which proved near impossible.

Mogget had saved them surprisingly. Sabriel, with great reluctance, removed his collar, and it seemed to release Mogget's powers. Mogget had guided the Paperwing down, but the aircraft had fallen into a big hole.

And that was how they were in this predicament. Kilaree was still unconscious, Zexion was leaning against a wall clutching his leg, and Sabriel was facing Mogget. Or what had been Mogget.

Mogget had mutated into a large, glowing creature. It was slightly human, but larger, fiercer. And it seemed rather pissed. It was shrieking about freedom and a blood price. Vexen shakily stood, almost falling down again. The crash had taken a lot out of him. Sabriel was retreating from the creature. She looked to be retreating. Vexen began to summon his shield. And then stopped. Sabriel was holding something in her hand. A large silver ring, just big enough to slip over the creature that was Mogget's head. She seemed to realize that fact too. As the creature leaned down to bite her head off, Sabriel flicked the ring over the creature's neck.

She was flung across the area.

The ring was contracting on the creature's neck, becoming smaller, taking away its power. The creature was clawing at it, desperate to get it off. But it was no use. The ring stayed on, contracting, making the creature shrink. The creature made a last ditch attempt and tried to attack Sabriel. The attack failed. The creature was small now, the size of a cat. The ring had marks on it now. Charter marks. The whole thing felt unfinished. Zexion realized it first.

"Ring a bell," he called to Sabriel. Sabriel nodded and fumbled with the second largest bell. There were 7 bells. The smallest was Ranna, the waker; followed by Kibeth, the walker; Dyrim, the guide; Belgaer, the thinker; Saraneth, the binder; and Astrael the Sorrowful, the Banisher. Astrael was never to be used. It cast everyone, including the ringer, into Death. These were the tools of a necromancer. Sabriel was no necromancer. She was The Abhorsen. The Abhorsen made sure that the dead stayed dead. But still she looked for her father, even though it was painfully obvious to everyone else that her father was in death, dead. But she still held onto that hope.

Sabriel rang Saraneth once. It pierced the ring; the ruby on the ring seemingly melted and made the rest of the ring look like a familiar red collar. A miniature Saraneth sprouted from the collar and hung down.

Mogget's form reappeared where the creature once was.

"Your nose is still bleeding. Light the candle, pinch your nose, and get some blankets out for us to sleep. It's getting cold," a familiar voice commanded.

"Welcome Back, Mogget," Sabriel whispered, barely audible to Vexen and Zexion.

"Cats," Zexion grumbled.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Maggie and the Bones followed Axel and the other figure in silence. They were being led to a floating white castle.

"Nice place," Phoeny remarked, his mind already full of scams. For in his mind, where there is a castle, there is money. You could see the money signs in his eyes already.

"Is that where we're going?" Bartleby asked.

"Better question, where is this place?" Maggie asked, looking around.

Axel smirked. "This is The World That Never Was. Got it memorized?"

"That is the stupidest catch phrase I've ever heard," Maggie informed Axel.

The other man sniggered slightly. But it was barely audible.

"Luxord, shut up," Axel grumbled. The other figure removed his hood to reveal a man with light blond, almost white hair. He took a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle them.

"Make me," Luxord told Axel.

"There's no need to fight," Fone Bone interjected, his years of habitually negotiating fights between his cousins coming into play.

"I don't think they'll listen to you, Fone," Smiley remarked, still trying to light his wet cigar.

"That cigar's not going to light, idiot," Phoeny grumbled. "And why am I driving?"

A large snap cut the air near Phoeny's head. Maggie's mechanical horse withdrew its mouth from the vicinty of a very scared Phoeny.

"Because I told you to," Maggie said impassively. "And you aren't to scam anybody, Phoeny. I don't want to put up with your shenanigans," she added crossly.

Phoeny grumbled and acquired a dark look in his eyes as they approached a chasm that lay below the floating castle. Luxord summoned a bridge that looked insubstantial to connect the edge to the castle.

"Is that safe?" Fone asked. Maggie rolled her eyes and moved the mechanical horse onto it. She had it shuffle from side to side and made it take a small leap.

She nodded. "I would say so." She began to guide the horse up the bridge. "Coming?" she called back.

The Bones and Bartleby sighed and started the cart up the slope, with Luxord and Axel trailing behind.

Disclaimer Moony owns nothing.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update. And it's so short too. Gaah... I ran into writer's block... I named it J.A. Don't try to guess what it means. Sooooooo... the only one to guess the mystery member's correct identity was EliasDaemonwing. One Luxord Plushie for you. But good guesses all around.

Thanks to all my reviewers: **EliasDaemonwing, The White Raven013, Mooncry, IcyPirateChic, and Jinzouningen.** Thank you!!! Axel plushies for you all!!

Now, Moony has a question. A survey, per se. I need a Disney world to go to after this arc ends. Hopefully soon, as my copy of _Sabriel_ is due back soon. As in this Tuesday. Crud. So I would appreciate World Suggestions. Just put them in a review. And if you review, you will recieve... a plushie of any of the Bone Cousins!!! C'mon, you know you love'em!!!!!!!!!


End file.
